<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Unexpected Twist by rwbysmut4life</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107915">An Unexpected Twist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwbysmut4life/pseuds/rwbysmut4life'>rwbysmut4life</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metroid Series, RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Maledom, F/M, Femdom, Impregnation, Mind Break, Power Shift, Teasing, handjob, pregnancy fetish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:28:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwbysmut4life/pseuds/rwbysmut4life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After an odd eventuality pulls Samus from her life of a bounty hunter, she finds herself stranded in the world of Remnant and in the home of the Arc family. What will she do now that she has a life she had not previously considered before?</p>
<p>Winner of the fourth Prompt Contest on my Discord Server. Prompt written by VoidGolem.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaune Arc/Samus Aran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Unexpected Twist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Space. The final frontier.</p>
<p>Samus Aran is no stranger to the never-ending black abyss filled with planets, stars, and anomalies as during her bounty hunting profession, she’s had to venture to places that some would never dare. However, en route to one of her next assignments, she finds herself in more trouble than she expected. </p>
<p>The blonde was currently in the pilot seat of her gunship, the woman relaxing a bit as the ship was on autopilot, on a course for her next destination, leaving her hands off of the controls and letting them help her enjoy a lunch of dehydrated foods. “I hope I can get to the target quickly, I’m tired of these long, boring journeys through space,” the woman groaned slightly as she took a bite out of her food. </p>
<p>As soon as she swallowed, however, her ship began to rock, the massive hull of meat suddenly changing course. “What the-?!” Samus cried out in shock as alarms began to blare in the cockpit, her eyes looking around and saw her main monitor flashing red. ‘WARNING’ it read, making the woman raise her eyebrows in shock. Quickly dropping her food, Samus reached out and grabbed the controls and tugged them in the opposite direction. “Computer, what’s happening?!” the woman asked as she looked around, the outside of the ship through the main screen. </p>
<p>“Flight systems have been compromised. Gunship caught within the radius of a black hole. Change course immediately.” the robotic voice of the warning system stated, the blaring alarm not quieting down for a moment as Samus grit her teeth as she continued to attempt to correct the course she was on, but it was no use, she was caught and she wouldn’t be getting out. Samus pressed down a button on her control board, immediately sending out a distress signal, “Mayday! Mayday! This is Operator Aran in Sector C7 caught in a black hole! Someone acknowledge!” Samus cried out as she looked out the front of the ship and saw the core of the black hole. Her heart beating at a rate that could constitute a heart attack. </p>
<p>The woman growled as she tried to use the engine’s power to alter her course, but it was to no avail. She was done for. “Shit,” was all the woman said as she looked forward right at the core of the black hole she was going into before closing her eyes. “I’ll see you soon, mother, father…” she said as she relaxed into her seat, the sound of the alarm fading into the back of her mind as she braced herself for whatever was to come. </p>
<p>She waited. </p>
<p>And waited.</p>
<p>And waited…</p>
<p>Until she felt some light on her eyes, the woman forcing them open to see that she was suddenly within a planet’s atmosphere, and currently plummeting toward the ground. Ground that was coming at alarming speeds. “What the-?! Eject!” Samus called out as she pulled a lever down at the base of her seat, and within a split second, she went from in the cockpit to watching her ship plummet to the ground and explode. Samus panted slightly, the woman’s heart rate finally catching up to her as she slowly flew through the air. </p>
<p>She wasn’t in the clear yet, though. As she noticed that she had avoided being caught in her ship’s explosion, she saw that she was falling right toward a house with no method of course correction. Samus gripped her seat and pressed a button that formed a bubble around her body and chair, and before long she heard a mighty crash and a second later, she felt that she had come out of freefall. </p>
<p>Samus groaned as she deactivated the bubble, clearing up the area around her and letting her see that she had crashed in the middle of a family’s dining room table, smashing the table to pieces and reducing the food on it to waste. She looked around the table and saw that a whole family of people was there, ten people, to be precise. The blonde woman stood up and looked around, seeing that all of the people at the table were as blonde as she was, and before she could say anything, another voice spoke up. “See? With girls literally falling out of the sky, Jaune doesn’t have an excuse for not having a girlfriend! Am I right, Mom-OW!”</p>
<p>XXXX</p>
<p>Approximately six months had passed since Samus’... unexpected meeting with the Arc family. The blonde bounty hunter, upon sudden and ample request from the family, decided to stay with them in their home until they could figure out what could be done to get her back to her where she came from. Samus was concerned about the galaxy as she left it upon her abrupt and unexpected departure, but for now, she would have to focus on building a new life here. </p>
<p>It took a few weeks for the blonde bounty hunter to become more acclimated with her new surroundings. She spent her mornings as she normally would back on her ship. Working out for two hours after waking up at five in the morning, and making a simple breakfast of eggs. After that, came her new responsibilities now that she lived with the Arc family. She was to take the younger daughters of the Arc family, Autumn and Rouge, and take them to school. Jaune’s mother, Julia, saw it fit that since Samus was a bounty hunter and a trained warrior, she would do her best work as a security detail for her youngest when they were heading to school. </p>
<p>When she began this task, many people took notice of the tall, fit, voluptuous blonde taking the two youngest daughters of the Arc family to school. Some believed her to be an older sister to the family, one who had perhaps gone into service as a huntress, however, that rumour died out quickly within town once Rouge began to tell everyone that she was ‘the woman who fell from the sky’. The fact that Samus was practically an honourary Arc was well-known, however, they all knew that she wasn’t related to the family at all. </p>
<p>The next thing that Samus would help with at the house revolved around the only son in the family, Jaune. When Samus got back from dropping off Autumn and Rouge at school, she would often come home and find Jaune in the basement of the house in his make-shift ‘gym’. This was Samus’ favourite part of the day. As much as Samus had tried to deny it or suppress the sensation she felt when she was in Jaune’s presence, she couldn’t successfully do so. The simple matter of the fact was, she liked Jaune. All of her life, Samus spent time around doctors for half of her life and the other was with those who sought to kill her, so she never spent that much time with anyone she found herself attracted to. With the new peaceful and quiet lifestyle that life with the Arc’s allowed, Samus was letting herself think more critically beyond her next mission and paycheck and to what she wants as a person. </p>
<p>Samus often spent the rest of the day with Jaune doing a variety of things from helping him with his swordsmanship to his chores around the house. Since he was planning on leaving for Beacon within a few months, the Arc no longer attended high school along with his twin sister Joan, leaving the two to spend plenty of time together. This variety of chores and tasks would continue until everyone returned home from school and from work to a freshly prepared dinner from Jaune. If there was one thing that Samus was slightly embarrassed about, it was that even after living with the Arc’s for months, they never asked her to cook, or to even help, as they saw her as their valued guest. </p>
<p>While the family ate, Samus often couldn’t help herself from looking over at Jaune as he conversed with his family, discussing their days with them and what work and/or shenanigans they got up to. The blonde bounty hunter saw many things that she liked in the lone Arc son, how he cared for his family and his friends, how he was something of a gentle giant to his younger siblings and the children in the neighbourhood, and to how he was one of, if not the, kindest souls she had ever met. To make things even better for the blonde bounty hunter, his six-pack was certainly an asset that she enjoyed to take a look at every now and then when he wiped his forehead clean of sweat with the base of his shirt. For all the time she had seen men with large muscles, his abs always made her blush slightly. </p>
<p>There were a few things that Samus wished that Jaune had, however, only due to the fact he was in desperate need of a boost in some regards. Primarily, his confidence. Jaune was as lovable and charming as they come, but his confidence was through the floor. It was upsetting to see, such a caring, and loving man so devoid of confidence, it was almost a crime against nature. Samus often thought of ways to get his confidence up. She could spar with him and let him win, but that would likely do more damage than help. She could help him work out some more and get even more ripped. Wait, no, that wouldn’t do it, he always wears sweaters and long pants, his sex appeal to some is almost always on lockdown, meaning that more exercise and increased muscle mass wouldn’t assist in raising his confidence. </p>
<p>Then it hit her. Out of all of her adversaries and enemies in the past that she’s had to take down, almost all of them had one thing in common. A partner. Someone who they shared both emotional ties with and someone who helped them advance their plan one way or another let it be through action or simple emotional support. Perhaps that was what Jaune needed to help get his confidence to a decent level. Not only would she get Jaune a partner, she knew just the person to be his partner. Herself.</p>
<p>Samus knew that all she had to do was get Jaune in a favourable position so that she could help him out and have him make her his woman. Nothing inspires confidence in a man quite like having a woman at their side. Samus was acutely aware of how attractive she was. She was sought after by men and women alike back in her own universe and here with the Arcs as she had been hit on plenty of times in the past. All she needed now was a nice outfit and a window of opportunity. Fortunately for Samus, she knew exactly where to find both. </p>
<p>XXXX</p>
<p>The next morning came at the Arc residence and things went as usual, Samus woke up early to perform her morning routine, she had some breakfast, and then took Autumn and Rouge to school. On her way back, however, she didn’t immediately go right to Jaune where he normally works out. Today, she stayed with the Arc parents, Miles and Julia, until they both left for work, leaving the house completely empty, the only inhabitants being Jaune and herself as soon as they departed. </p>
<p>After the parents had left, Samus sprung her plan into action. The blonde made her way upstairs to get out of her simple shirt and short jeans to put on something she knew Jaune would find more appealing. Samus had done research on what men found attractive in the present day, and combined with some of the porn she had found in Jaune’s scroll history, she knew just what to wear to make herself irresistible to him. The ex-bounty hunter got into her room and pulled out the outfit she had spent a decent portion of the night preparing, a small smile on her face as she looked at it, imagining her body filling it. “This will do nicely,” she said before walking into her bathroom to get changed. </p>
<p>Minutes later in the gym, Jaune was doing some push-ups, the Arc male was just finishing a set as he pushed himself off of the ground and sat down, the blond male’s back turned to the stairs from which Samus walked into the basement from. Hearing the woman’s footsteps coming a bit later than normal, Jaune turned his head over his shoulder slightly to get a quick glance at Samus. The Arc turned his head back as soon as he saw the blonde’s familiar head of hair, not her unfamiliar outfit. “Hey, Samus, how’s your morning going so far? You’re a bit late today, did something happen?” Jaune asked as he stood up, the woman walking up behind him, not touching him, just letting him go through the motions. “Not really, I just got a bit held up today, I went to sleep a bit late last night, so I might be dragging a bit,” Samus said, making Jaune let out a small laugh.</p>
<p>The Arc began to turn around, “You? Go to bed off of your strict schedule? What could have possibly made you fall out of…” Jaune said as he turned around and his heart immediately skipped a beat. Before his eyes wasn’t just Samus, but Samus in an outfit that was pulled straight out of his dreams. The blonde woman was wearing a sports bra-like top that looked like it was made out of the same material her Zero suit was made out of and it led up her chest and went around her neck, and in the center of it was a heart-shaped boob window, letting the Arc male look into the valley between her breasts. As he looked at the top, he could see that it was so tight that her nipples could be seen. Tearing his eyes off of the woman’s bust and looking down a bit more, Jaune saw that she was wearing booty shorts made out of the same material and the bottoms of it were so well-defined that he swore he could see her lower lips.</p>
<p>“Routine…” Jaune finished, the blond blushing profusely as he tried to take his eyes off of Samus’ body, however, every time he tried to look away from one place his eyes fell to another no-go zone. His eyes went from her breasts, to her shorts, to even her ass when he tried to physically move himself. “O-Oh my God,” was all he could utter as she was literally better than what he could have dreamt up in his mind. </p>
<p>“What was that, Jaune?” Samus asked as she took a step forward, her massive F cup breasts, her tits bouncing slightly from that step alone, showing off the elasticity of her top and how heavy her breasts really were. “N-Nothing! Nothing at all!” the blond swordsman said as he quickly turned around and made his way over to where his dumbbells were and picked them up and began to do some reps, trying to take his mind off of the woman before him and the erection beginning to stir in his shorts. “S-So, u-um, what’s on the agenda today, Samus?” Jaune asked as he let out a small grunt as he did arm curls. </p>
<p>“Hm, hopefully you,” Samus said under her breath, realizing just how much fun it was to make the Arc male flustered with her appearance, a small part of her wished she had done this sooner, it would have been both entertaining and rewarding. “What was that?” Jaune asked, the blond male heard her mumble something, but he didn’t quite hear her. “It’s nothing,” she said quickly in response, “Actually, Jaune, do you have your scroll on you? I need to borrow it for something,” Samus said as she looked at the Arc’s back, the woman watching his arms flex as he worked out. “Uh, not currently no, it’s in my room. I-I can go get it for you if you need it,” Jaune said, before looking over his shoulder at Samus, the blonde woman nodding at him, giving him his answer.</p>
<p>“O-Okay, I’ll go gra-” Jaune said as he began to walk toward the stairs, however, as he walked, Samus quickly blocked his way, the woman stepping before him and presented her ass to him in a not-so-subtle manner, making the Arc blush and turn his head away. “I’ll go up with you to save time, come on, let’s go,” the buxom ex-bounty hunter said as she made her way up the stairs, the woman putting a sway in her step as she got further up. As Jaune walked behind her, he did his very best not to look at her ass, however, as they went up, he couldn’t help but look at her globular ass. The Arc male knew it was wrong, but it just looked so amazing and even better than what he saw in his porn, it was simply incredi-wait a second. </p>
<p>Jaune’s eyes widened as he looked a bit closer at Samus’ bottom and he realized something. She wasn’t wearing any panties underneath her shorts. Not paying attention, Jaune bumped his toe on one of the steps, making him grunt in pain, the voluptuous blonde quickly turned to face the Arc, “Are you alright, Jaune?” she asked in a slightly unusually caring tone, “Y-yeah, I’m good, just an accident,” was all he responded with before Samus kept on walking, Jaune followed her, albeit with a slight limp and an erection he was trying very hard to suppress. </p>
<p>The second that the two of them reached Jaune’s room, the Arc male rushed ahead and walked into his room, Samus followed him into his room and as he began to look for his scroll. “Hold on it’s… ah, here it is!” Jaune said as he pulled the scroll out from underneath his pillow and turned around just in time to hear the lock on his door flip, making the Arc’s eyes widen. “Samus… What are you doing?” Jaune asked as the woman walked up to him and just as he tried to move out of the way, she managed to wrap her arms around his back making them fall to the ground, Jaune’s body cushioning Samus’ fall and now her breasts were now deliciously pancaking across his toned, muscular chest. “What I’ve been wanting to do for months now~!” she almost purred before leaning in and took Jaune’s lips into her own, the busty blonde lovingly kissing Jaune on the lips, the male in such a state of shock his body didn’t know what to do. </p>
<p>Samus moaned into the heated kiss, one of the blonde’s hands remained on Jaune’s cheek so she could keep his steady so she could kiss him, and her other hand went all over his body, feeling muscular form, “I’ve needed this for so long, Jaune~! I need you, and I need what you’ve been hiding from me down here~!” Samus said after she pulled back from the kiss with the Arc male, the woman licking her lips as she could still taste him. As the woman sat up, she straddled the pinned blond, and before long her hand had slithered its way down to his crotch. “Now then, let’s see what I’ll be... “ Samus said before she got a feel of his crotch, and her eyes widened slightly before her face set into a small, seductive smile. “Well, I’ll be damned~! Looks like we’re both big winners today, aren’t we, Jaune~?” Samus asked with a chuckle as she began to fish Jaune’s cock out of his pants.</p>
<p>The woman pulled the Arc’s pants down, and before long, his underwear was out of the way, revealing his cock. Samus was no stranger to sizable cocks, she had seen many from perverts and pornos alike, however, seeing one as large as Jaune up close was particularly staggering. Samus’ eyes widened in shock as she looked upon Jaune’s cock, it was a foot in length and was girthy enough to be mistaken for a baseball bat. “Fuck~!” was all the blonde was able to let out, her whole body shuddering at the sight of Jaune’s massive cock. Samus could feel the heat radiating off of Jaune’s massive cock, and it made her so wet she knew that she had more than likely ruined her shorts from the volume of her juices. </p>
<p>“Mmmmmm~! I want this cock inside of me~!” Samus purred as she slowly crawled her way up Jaune’s chest until her mouth was right beside one of his ears, one of her hands was caressing his cheek while the other was slowly stroking his cock, making it even harder as she spoke sensually into the blond swordsman’s ear. “I knew that you would be hung, Jaune, but this is far more than I expected~!” Samus purred as she let her hand run up to the tip of his cock and slowly rub it with her thumb, the blond’s cock leaking a small amount of precum, lubing up the woman’s thumb. “And your precum is so thick~! All just for me~! You’re so thoughtful, Jaune, you got me exactly what I wanted~!” Samus said as she kissed his cheek, the Arc male shivering beneath the beyond forward woman, her breasts still pancaking against his muscular chest, making Jaune’s whole body be covered with goosebumps. Jaune wanted this more than anything, but right now, his brain was far too busy processing what was happening to even move. </p>
<p>“If I had known that you were packing this much heat, I would have stripped you into your birthday suit and fucked you until your balls are empty~! Would you have liked that, Jaune~? Would you have enjoyed seeing my naked body bouncing up and down on top of you while I rode this thick, monster cock of yours~?” Samus asked as she began to increase the pace at which she jerked off the hung blond, Jaune groaned in response, Samus took that for a definitive yes. “That’s what I thought~! Mmmm, just the thought of this cock pounding deep inside of me makes me so wet~! I wonder how hard you would cum inside of me~? With a package like this, you’d probably knock me up in seconds, Jaune~! You’d like that, wouldn’t you~?” Samus asked with a cheshire grin, the woman moving her hand down to the blond’s balls, feeling their heft and weight, the blonde woman could almost feel how packed they were due to their individual weight. </p>
<p>“Just the thought of getting knocked up with your baby makes me want to give it a try, Jaune~! Not only would you have your baby inside of me, but you’d also have me as your baby mama~! That’s something every man I’ve met here would be jealous of~! You’d own something that would make them all extremely jealous, baby~! Do you want my body, Jaune~? Do you want to turn me into your woman~?” Samus asked, the woman returning her hand to his cock and beginning to jerk him off even faster, making Jaune’s cock twitch and throb, coming close to orgasm. “Oops~!” Samus quickly said as she took her hand off of his cock, “You’re not allowed to cum, unless it’s inside of me~!” she said with a soft chuckle, making the Arc male look over at her grinning face.</p>
<p>Jaune’s mind processed what Samus had been saying. How she had wanted him for months now, how she wanted his baby, and how he could turn her into his woman. His woman. His woman. That lit a fire in Jaune. The Arc male briefly looked back at his time with Samus, he spent almost every single day with her, and he enjoyed every last minute of it from their workout in the morning until the time they said good night and retired for the evening. He hadn’t quite considered it in the past, but maybe he did have feelings for Samus. She was beyond beautiful, she was smart, talented, and everything he wanted in a woman, especially right now as she was wearing the clothing he only saw in his porn. Since Samus was so happily offering herself up to the Arc male, it would be rude of him to not take advantage of her kind offer. </p>
<p>“Then I’ll do just that,” Jaune growled, making Samus raise an eyebrow, finally hearing Jaune speak, however, before she could say anything, Samus found herself on her back and her ankles beside her ears, showing off just how flexible the blonde woman was. Jaune had Samus pinned, his hand gripping her ankles above her head so her pussy and ass were on full display for the blond Adonis-like male. With a growl, Jaune grabbed the bottoms of Samus’ shorts and tore them off with ease, the blonde woman squirming in his grip and giggling as she was stripped before Jaune. The Arc male then grabbed her top and did the exact same thing, letting her massive udders out for him to see, making the Arc’s cock throb even harder with excitement and need to breed. “Mmmm~! That’s it, Jaune~! Strip me~! Take that cock and shove it into meeee-!!” Samus said, however, on the last word, Jaune moved his hand from her ankles to her throat, beginning to choke the blonde out as he had her pinned, a bright blush appearing on Samus’ face as she was strangled. Apparently the ex-bounty hunter was more of a masochist than even she was aware of. </p>
<p>Jaune, now with a firm grip on the busty blonde beneath him, took his cock and aimed it right at her dripping snatch, ready to drive it deep inside of her, however, just as his tip pushed against her pussy lips, the Arc hesitated. As much as he wanted to pound Samus into the ground for teasing him so much and being drop dead sexy, he wasn’t sure if he was ready to put a baby in her and become a father. Was this the right choice for him? What if he ended up like his father and had nine children? How would he support them all? </p>
<p>This train of thought continued before it was interrupted by a feeling around his wrist. Jaune looked down at Samus as she grabbed Jaune’s wrist and pulled his hand down against her throat even harder, “Is that all~? I thought you were gonna cum inside of me and make me your bitch~!” Samus said with a grin on her face, the woman teasing his cock even further by grinding her pussy against the underside of his cock, as if she was begging for him to impale her and resize her pussy to be the perfect sleeve for his dick. </p>
<p>That was the final nail in the coffin.</p>
<p>Jaune’s doubts immediately subsided into silence in the back of his head, and he immediately mounted Samus and plunged his cock deep into Samus’ pussy all at once, his cock shoving its way through her cervix and into the back of her womb, making her belly bulge obscenely as she was stuffed with his thick log of Arc cock. Samus let out a loud groan as she was impaled by Jaune’s cock and her pussy was instantly turned into his fleshlight, the woman’s hymen had been broken during her time with him due to training, but he had definitely just claimed her virginity, and thusly, claimed her. “OH MY GOD, YES~!! FUCK MEEEEE~!!” Samus cried out in an almost whorish manner, the woman wrapping her legs and arms around Jaune’s back as he began to heatedly pound into her from above. </p>
<p>Samus’ world erupted into pleasure as Jaune hammered into her from above. This was even better than the blonde ex-bounty hunter had ever imagined it would be. She never knew that sex could feel this good, especially when it was with someone she wanted to do this with for a while. Samus’ nails dug into Jaune’s back slightly, making the Arc male grunt as he pounded Samus with the intent to breed and prove a point to the woman. “You’re so good, Jaune~! Oh my God~! Give me everything~! Everything that you’ve got~!” Samus cried out in pleasure as she looked down at her stomach. The woman got a great view of her belly bulging slightly every single time the Arc’s massive cock plunged deep into her deepest depths. Jaune was totally stretching her out into his personal cocksleeve, and she was more than alright with that.</p>
<p>Jaune was loving this as well, he often kept more than a good handle on his rougher, lustful side, but seeing Samus like this and coming onto him this strong, he wasn’t about to take this on his back, quite literally. The Arc could feel how his cock and balls throbbed with virility every single time he plunged his dick into the woman as far as it could go, his heartbeat rising with every thrust. The warm, wet feeling of Samus’ pussy around his cock was incredible and it made him want to blow his load right into the back of her womb. Jaune knew he wanted to cum, but he wasn’t there yet, he still had some time until his orgasm would flood Samus’ womb. </p>
<p>“H-harder~! H-HARDER~!” Samus panted out as she begged Jaune to choke her out with more force, making the Arc decide to do something even more intense than before. Jaune wrapped both of his hands around the blonde’s throat and pushed her back against the nearest wall, that being the door they walked into his room through moments ago. In this new position, Samus was being supported by Jaune’s two hands, his thundering hips, and his fat cock. This new position alone made Samus squirt in a powerful orgasm. “FUUUUCK YEEEESSSS~!!” She screamed out as she squirted all over Jaune’s legs, the woman’s eyes rolling up into the back of her skull and her face turning bright red due to how hard she was being choked. Samus’ nails dug into Jaune’s back once again and her legs shuddered as they crossed around his muscular back, holding onto him for dear life as she was used as his fucktoy and with all things considered, Samus knew that she made the right choice in lover, she was in a state of pure masochistic bliss. </p>
<p>Samus could feel every time Jaune’s cock throbbed mightily inside of her, making the woman shiver with lust, ready to be on the receiving end of his voluminous load and get knocked up with his adorable blonde babies. “C-come on, J-Jaune~! L-let it all out~! C-cum inside m-meeee~!” Samus practically begged, the woman did her best to tighten her pussy around Jaune’s massive cock to get him off faster as she was in such a cum-hungry state, she was certain that if she didn’t feel Jaune cooling off her womb with his load soon, she would break and go crazy. Maybe even if she did get his cum that would happen to the busty blonde. “You know you want to, stud~! Go onnnn~! Pump me full of your babies~! Knock me upppp~!” Samus groaned out as she did her best to look into Jaune’s eyes, the woman’s eyes were still rolled up slightly and her face was red due to how she was still being choked by Jaune, and yet that didn’t stop her from pleading for his load. </p>
<p>Hearing this and feeling how badly she wanted his cum inside of her, Jaune’s cock and balls certainly obliged the cum-starved woman named Samus Aran. With all the strength he had, Jaune walked Samus over to his bed and put her down onto her back again, the Arc taking his hands off of her throat and putting them on her massive tits, the Arc using them to ground himself while he kept his powerful thrusts going. “If you want my cum so badly, then take it! Get pregnant with my babies, Samus!” Jaune practically growled as with a few more thrusts and throbs of his cock and balls, Jaune’s dense load of baby batter surged through his cock and blasted out of the tip of his cock, stuffing Samus’ womb in an instant.</p>
<p>The Arc male let out a deep breath and sigh in pleasure as he unleashed a torrent of his virile baby batter right into Samus’ unprotected womb. Samus on the other hand was twitching in orgasmic bliss, the woman’s legs shuddered as she tried to keep them up and wrapped around Jaune’s back. Samus’ arms fell limp beside her as all of her mind’s energy went to basking in the warm sensation of Jaune’s cock pumping a massive load of his essence right into her pussy, the woman almost melting into the bed as he did this. “S-so much cum~! It’s so good~! Oh my God, there’s so much~!” Samus panted out, the woman gripping the bed sheets beneath her as she felt Jaune’s orgasm continue until his cum was leaking out of her pussy even while his cock was still buried deep inside of her. </p>
<p>After a minute or so of cumming, Jaune’s orgasm finally tapered off. Samus let out a sigh of relief as her body was finally awarded a break. “That was… so… so good and definitely worth the wait~!” Samus panted as she put both of her hands on Jaune’s chest and began to push him off of her, silently telling him to pull out. Samus pushed up the Arc male, however, he didn’t budge, making the woman’s eyes widen slightly. “Jaune, w-we’re done here, I’m certain that I’m pregnant after that load alone,” Samus said with a small smile as she looked up at Jaune, however, once she looked into his eyes, she realized the position she was in at the moment. </p>
<p>Jaune’s eyes held a predatory gaze, the Arc male loomed over the busty blonde and stared at her as if she was his prey, and he had just caught her. “You might be done, Samus, but I’m not!” Jaune said as his cock throbbed inside of Samus’ pussy, the blonde only then realizing that he was still hard, even after that incredible rut and massive orgasm, she could barely believe what she felt. “You may be convinced that you’re pregnant, but I’m not. We’re done, when I’m certain that you’re knocked up,” Jaune said as he slowly dragged his cock back, pulling out of Samus until only the tip remained inside of her. “Let’s get back to it, shall we~?” Jaune asked as he then drove his cock into Samus’ pussy once again, the woman letting out a hoarse moan when she felt his cock slam into the back of her bloated womb.</p>
<p>Jaune fucked Samus that day for at least another six hours, fucking her all over his room until the very floor was caked in a thick layer of his baby batter. </p>
<p>The two would have continued their heated rut for longer were it not for Joan coming back from school and seeing the two of them going at it just as Jaune pumped his 27th load right into Samus’ utterly packed womb. At that point, the blonde was so covered in cum, she was almost unrecognizable. The thing that finally called a stop to their day of heated congress was a few simple words coming from Joan’s mouth upon her seeing the two of them.</p>
<p>“Mom! Dad! They finally did it! Mom, you owe Dad $50!”</p>
<p>XXXX</p>
<p>Eight have passed since the day that Jaune and Samus had sex, and about four months since they had decided to make their relationship official and get married. With Samus pregnant, Jaune decided to refocus his career so he could work at home more and spend time with his family, becoming a farmer and, with his parents' support, was able to purchase a decent-sized piece of agricultural land for him to begin his business. Currently, Jaune and Samus were still staying at the Arc residence as they were still in the transitional period of moving to their new living accommodations. </p>
<p>“Is it going to be a boy or a girl?” Rouge asked excitedly as she put her hands on Samus’ pregnant belly, the blonde soon-to-be-mother smiling at the question, “Two girls, actually, Rouge. You’re going to have two adorable nieces to take care of, “ Samus said with a smile, a statement that made the youngest Arc girl jump with joy, “Oh boy! I’m gonna be an auntie! I can’t wait! I need to start planning birthday parties!” Rouge said as she ran off upstairs to her womb, leaving Samus, Jaune, his parents, and a few other family members sat in the living room, the group laughing at Rouge’s antics. </p>
<p>“I hope you’re all ready to be aunts and grandparents, I know that we’re ready to be parents,” Jaune said as he wrapped one of his arms around Samus’ shoulder and pulled her into a calm embrace, making the group smile. Violet, the eldest Arc daughter sat across the room looking at the happy couple, “I’ll be sure to come over and help babysit whenever I have time, I’ll have to help spoil those two little girls at every opportunity,” Violet said with a smile, Samus laughing softly at the statement. “Don’t spoil them too much or they’ll want to start living with you,” the blonde said in response. Samus didn’t hear Violet stating that was her plan under her breath. The idea of having two more adorable babies running around made her almost squeal in excitement. They would be so cute. </p>
<p>“Hey, don’t forget about us, just because we’re getting old doesn’t mean we’ll give up our time with the girls so easily, we’ll be grandparents, not absent,” Jaune’s Dad said with a laugh. “Oh, don’t worry, there will be plenty of time for everyone to spend with our kids, don’t worry,” Samus said as she slowly moved her hand down to Jaune’s crotch and gave his clothed cock a good squeeze, “After all, we’ll be having far more than just two babies~!” Samus whispered softly into Jaune’s ear, making the Arc male blush slightly as he looked at his wife who grinned before leaning in and giving him a soft peck on the lips, “Is two daughters the best you can do~?” she asked softly. </p>
<p>No.</p>
<p>No, it was not.</p>
<p>A fact that Samus would become well aware of in the future.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>